


Vampire Boogeyman

by Femalefonzie



Series: The Family That Slays Together [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Evil villains can make good parents, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David was young when he heard about slayers the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Due to an increase in my assignments, I have to put Abomination on hold. Until then enjoy this pure fluff that I have written about baby David, and the whirlwind.

1884

David was a mama's boy but he was also a daddy's boy, and his aunties were overly fond of him while the subject was being discussed. Golden boy fit him better than any other label. Darla adored him, Angelus praised him, Drusilla worshipped him and William loved hm. He the apple of their collective eyes', the only person in existence who could not activate Angelus' rage. As a matter of fact he was quite proud of his son, or his little Laddie as he was prone to call him. They all had their own names for him; for Angelus it was Laddie, Drusilla called him the Little Prince, Honey was the term of endearment most frequently used by Darla, and William would always refer to him as his Baby Boy. It was strange but the members of Whirlwind just couldn't help being affectionate to their child. They were cold, cruel, brutal killers, but they were not bad parents.

Darla started teaching David how to play the piano. Though at the moment he seemed more interested in smashing the ivory keys and making as loud a noise as humanly possible rather than playing the right note. It would come to him when he was older, but for now his mornings were spent smashing keyboards with Darla who had taken a shine to it. Stress relieving, she told Angelus when he asked her what in the name of holy hell she and David were doing, it relieves stress! And she kissed his temple and sent him along on his merry way.

Angelus and him spent time drawing in the parlor around noon. Angelus would sketch, would show off for his boy, and draw beautiful things using beautiful technique. David would try and copy him but most of his drawings came out as stick figures and oddly misshapen. Angelus would still grin when his boy produced a crudely drawn image of what appeared to be a potato and claim that it was him. He would marvel at the drawings, point out features he enjoyed the most. "Me hair is not quite as long as that, do you think? Though maybe it should be. I look handsome with long hair in this..."

His evenings were spent playing with Drusilla. Sometimes they would try dancing though David's height made it difficult. Anytime Dru wanted to dance David would have to climb onto her feet and let her lead. He promised her when he was grown up and as tall as his father, he would give her a proper dance. Most of the time, though, was spent playing with her dolls. Drusilla wasn't as delicate as everyone seemed to believe, and when David and her played dolls it usually involved a storyline involving murder, kidnapping or some kind of monster. Once they had been so lost in the throws of their game, one of the dolls was tossed at the window which shattered and broke, and left the two scrambling to get under the bed and out of the sunlight.

Nights were spent training and killing with the group, but before sunrise he was always with William. It was his mother who always spent the last hours of the nights with him, before he drifted off to sleep. He would give him his lessons, teach him something on reading and writing, and stroke his hair as the boy grew drowsy. Being as young as he was, David was prone to sleep with his parents, after they had gotten their sexual thrills for the night (the four were firm that none of their exploits should never occur before David's baby blue eyes. They found time to get their rocks off of course but never in front of David) but it was usually just him and Will in bed at this hour. Will would hold him close, and sing him to sleep with a lullaby from his human days in London. Angelus tried singing him to sleep before, with too-rah-loo-rah-loora but it was common knowledge that Angelus could not sing. His voice cracked too often, and more or less left David giggling rather than dreaming. So, Will handled his lullabies. And David would drift off, and when he awoke the other members of the Whirlwind would be in their bed. He'd be between his parents, also between Will and Angelus, while Darla and Drusilla slept on the end between their respective men. And so the cycle would continue.

One morning, David awoke to Darla and his parents speaking softly among themselves. None of them moved, or spoke at normal volume, for fear of rousing their boy, but David heard them.

"-Slayer is in another part of the world. We don't have to worry about the bitch now-"

"-Word of David will spread. We have to move quickly-"

"-He's still just a baby-"

What was a slayer? David could have sworn he heard his parents mention a slayer before but he couldn't remember where or when. He was old enough to know that whatever a slayer could have been, it was bad news. He waited for Darla to rise and dress, and Drusilla to wake and scamper off to go play, before making it known that he was awake.

"W'as a slayer?" He asked.

Will chose not to answer that question. "Don't Slur your words together baby."

"What's a slayer?" David asked again. "Why is Darie so worried about a slayer?"

Angelus and William exchanged anxious looks before the elder of the two finally found a way to put this slayer business to bed. "A slayer," he told his boy. "Is a woman who wants to hurt us. Every time one dies, another rises, so they can't be stopped."

Against his wishes, David let out a whimper at the thought of this...woman coming and hurting his family. She was like a vampire's version of the boogeyman!

"And she's...coming to get us...?"

"Eventually," Angelus said as gently as he possibly could. "She'll try or the next one will. Some day she'll come for us, but hopefully when she does, you're going to be stronger than her. I can already feel that you're going to be stronger than any of us, my dear laddie, but we can only hope she doesn't come until after you grow up and learn how to control the gifts you have."

Gifts, that was what everyone always called his...his talents. Making people see things that weren't there, being able to talk to the rest of the whirlwind without actually saying anything, flying, stuff like that. And so far, he had as control over those as he had control over the woman he feared.

"An-and if I don't...?" He asked.

"You will." Angelus told him, and pulled his only child close. "But even if you do, your Da's always going to be here to protect you. From slayers, other vampires, from whatever tries to bring you harm." Will reached over and smacked the back of his grandsire's head, making the other man laugh. "And your mama too. God help the poor soul who comes between you and Will!"

William rolled his eyes and say up in the bed. "Baby boy, Darla is probably waiting for you downstairs. Why don't you go release some stress?" His and Angelus' ears would hurt for an hour or so, but at least it made David and Darla happy. The boy nodded, hopped off the bed, and hurried off to go join his aunt in the living room.

Once he was gone, Angelus turned to Will and smirked. "Surprised you let me call you mama. Thought Laddie's the only one who gets to do that?"

"I haven't forgotten about you," Will said, "I'm going to get you for that one later."

"Could get me for that one now," Angelus suggested. "I mean David is going to be busy for a bit. And it's not like he's going to be able to hear us..."

Will rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Daddy."

David didn't get to spend any time with his father drawing that particular day. He spent the entire morning with Darla, loudly banging on the keys of her piano, while the bed upstairs rattled undetected.

 


End file.
